The Road to Ba Sing Se
by Ange Sinistre
Summary: Asami offers to escort Korra to Ba Singe Se for an official meeting with the leaders of the Earth Kingdom. In the middle of their road trip, Korra decides that a rather public tryst is in order. [adult content; from a "korrasami car sex" prompt]


**_"The Road to Ba Sing Se"_**

* * *

There was something about cars that got Korra's blood pumping. It could have been the speed and adrenaline. It could have been the open stretch of road that offered untold adventures ahead. It could have been the sensation of limitless freedom. Whatever the case, Korra had come to adore road trips. Their trip to Ba Sing Se – official Avatar business with the Earth Queen – was no exception. Korra sat on the edge of the door and stuck her head into the wind like a happy dog while Asami drove down the main highway that stretched between the Earth Kingdom capital and Republic City.

"You'll get bugs in your teeth," Asami teased.

"Just a little protein!"

"Maybe so, but you'll never be allowed to kiss me again."

Convincing argument. Korra slid back inside and slumped down onto the roadster's cushioned bench seat. She watched the passing landscape with a wide grin on her face, always fascinated by the features of the northern Earth Kingdom – the jagged volcanoes that separated Republic City from the interior continent, the rolling green hills beyond, the forests, the grassy plains. It was all so different from her homeland. It spoke to the spirit of earth that resided within her immortal soul, and it was all she could do to resist the urge to rush outside and earthbend for the pure joy of it.

Water was ever-changing, fire was aggressive, air was the epitome of grace. Earth? The earth was stable. You built the foundation of your home upon it. It was the element of family, support, and humanity's need to live in harmony with a verdant world. There was a special kind of warmth in that cold ground, and all the life that sprang from it.

They were passing through a wide open field, and a deep green river was a fair distance ahead of them. A stone bridge – newly constructed – allowed the highway to pass over onto the opposite bank. Not a soul around. Korra could see the nearest fishing village, but it was little more than a dot on the horizon. A few boats floated slowly down the river. While the highway was popular and necessary in the age of modern transit, few people used it in this region. Satomobiles were rare out in the sticks, and it was rarer still to have someone make a road trip from Republic City all the way to Ba Sing Se.

Korra smirked. Ideas.

She shifted her gaze to Asami. She was wearing a tight blazer and a form-fitting black pencil skirt – that sultry businesswoman look. A pair of high-heel leather boots rested over legs that were covered in dark stockings. Korra was acutely aware of every little movement her girlfriend made. Her hands were light on the steering wheel, with only fingertips and the backsides of knuckles grazing the leather surface. She shifted her left leg in discomfort. They'd been driving for a long while, after all.

Korra slid over on the bench seat until their bodies were pressed against each other. She rested her head against Asami's shoulder, and Asami instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"Hello," Asami purred.

"This is more comfortable."

Asami rested her chin on the top of Korra's head. "It is."

"We've been driving for a long time. You want to pull over and stretch out?"

She didn't catch the innuendo. "Oh, no, I'm fine. This trip isn't exactly a grand prix."

"Are you sure? What does the speedometer say?"

"Just making good time, sweetie."

"Sure, that's it."

Korra leaned forward, making sure to place one hand on Asami's upper thigh for 'support,' and used her other hand to turn the radio dial until she found a slow, torchy song that had all the sweet indulgence of molasses. It was faint, given their distance from any major city, but it was still tolerable. Korra leaned back up, letting her fingers idly slide against her girlfriend's leg. She felt Asami's toned thigh muscle flex under her hand.

"You have wicked thoughts running through your head," Asami said, a small smile on her lips.

"Me? Never."

Korra slipped one of her arms up Asami's back, coming to rest on her shoulder blade, and slid the other along her ribcage. She pressed her lips to Asami's pale neck, and dragged her mouth upward until she reached Asami's earlobe. She gently sucked on it and gave it a little lick before sliding back down. She bit down on tender flesh, then made up for the pinch by planting soft kisses up and down Asami's neck. Korra continued to run her hand along her ribcage, then moved up to caress one of her breasts, running her thumb over the area where her nipple would be.

"You're so inconsiderate," Asami teased, her voice husky with growing desire. "I'm just an innocent young woman trying to escort the Avatar to Ba Sing Se in a timely fashion, and you're over there trying to violate me."

Korra ran her tongue from the base of Asami's neck to her jawline. "Occasionally have to remind you about who's really in control."

At that, Asami raised her eyebrows. "You look pretty submissive when I have you bent over a desk."

"Which is, when I allow it, precisely what I want you to do." She sent kisses up Asami's jawline. "Shut up and concentrate. I don't want you running us off the road."

Asami smirked, but she complied. Korra continued to slowly build up their passion by teasing Asami's neck and jaw with gentle licks, nips, and kisses. Using the hand behind Asami's back, Korra began to move her fingers in small circles at the base of her girlfriend's neck. The other hand began to undo the buttons of Asami's jacket – slowly. Korra was sure to press the gesture into Asami's flesh, ensuring that she felt every unfastening. Especially the lowest buttons across her navel and down by her crotch.

With Asami's jacket opened, Korra pulled the white blouse out from Asami's tight skirt. While sucking on her neck, Korra slid her hand inside the blouse, running her hands over the soft flesh of Asami's stomach. It was always a surprise when Korra, usually so rough and bullheaded, demonstrated her amazing capacity for graceful finesse. She used the very tips of her fingers to graze the surface of Asami's skin, then, when coming back down, used the edge of her nails. Asami began to fidget in her seat, finding it both ticklish and erotic.

She couldn't take her eyes off the road for very long, so Asami quickly leaned in and slid her tongue into Korra's mouth, releasing a frustrated moan. Korra grabbed her by the jaw and forced Asami to break the kiss and look back at the road.

"Eyes on the road, princess," Korra said.

"I hate you."

Korra smirked. "Not yet."

While Asami let out a hot, frustrated breath, Korra returned to sucking on her collarbone. She moved down a bit more until she was running her tongue along the length of Asami's visible cleavage. Korra moved her hand out of Asami's shirt and moved it down her legs, circling her thumb on the inside of one of her knees. Korra didn't deviate from the knee for some time, since the inside of it was delightfully ticklish, but she eventually began to slide her fingers up and down Asami's inner thigh.

Asami used her idle leg to lift herself an inch or so off the seat, and Korra hitched up her skirt until it was up around the curve of her hips. Asami sat back down and moved her left leg over to the side as much as she reasonably could, giving Korra access. Korra leaned in, pressing her chest against Asami's side, and latched her teeth and lips onto Asami's pulse point.

She swatted Asami's hand away when the heiress reached over to press the button that would bring the car's roof up. "No. Leave it down."

"We're out in the open."

"Nobody's here."

She could tell that Asami was simultaneously scared and turned on by the concept. Asami thoroughly enjoyed sex, and she had no qualms about walking around naked when the mansion staff was gone, but she wasn't necessarily an exhibitionist when it came to making love in exposed places. Their public trysts were all done in isolated areas – closets, back rooms, empty offices. A deep blush spread over Asami's cheeks.

It was summer. It was hot outside. It was the perfect setting for a wild fling. Even though Korra was bashful about exposing herself, mostly due to growing up in an area where people rarely shed their clothes unless in the most intimate of situations, her instincts were demanding that she let loose.

Korra slid her hand up Asami's skirt, brushing her fingers over the delicate fabric of Asami's panties. She moved her hand in loose patterns across her girlfriend's pubic area, teasing her, then methodically began to stroke the damp patch of fabric that covered her labia. Korra smirked as she watched Asami's responses – little moans, her chest taking in deep breaths, how one hand had an iron grip on the steering wheel, and how the other was wrapping itself tighter and tighter around Korra's shoulders.

She slid her mouth along Asami's neck until it was even with her ear. "Have I ever mentioned that I enjoy being able to touch your cunt whenever I want?"

"I'm going to pull this car over and tear you apart."

"Only when I tell you to."

Asami bit her lower lip when Korra pulled down her underwear and left it just above the knees. Asami wiggled her hips and tried to move herself into a more suitable angle, slumping in her seat a bit. The car slowed. Asami found it difficult to maintain consistent pressure on the gas pedal. It became difficult to breathe when Korra started teasing the soft flesh of her outer labia.

Korra dipped her middle finger into growing wetness, and her heart jumped when she heard Asami squeal at the contact. She began to move her finger along Asami's cunt, from her entrance to her clit and back down again. Slowly. Her other hand took hold of the hairs at the back of Asami's head. She licked at her girlfriend's collarbone.

"You're a bitch," Asami growled, eyes fluttering. "And you're going to get us killed."

She responded by slipping one finger inside of Asami, which caused her to yelp in surprise and pleasure. Korra gave her a few deep strokes before going back to massaging her clit and labia – intending to take her time. After a few moments, Asami's cries came to an immediate stop, replaced with a startled gasp. Her entire body tensed.

"Stop."

"Why?"

Asami tried to swat her hand away. "There's a car coming."

Korra looked down the road and saw an older Satomobile heading their way. She smirked and slid her finger back inside, to Asami's confusion and horror. "That's okay. They can't see below your waist. It'll look like I'm just cuddling with you. How adorable."

It was fun to watch Asami stammer. "I.. oh, fuck. Korra!"

"Just try not to have an orgasm when they're right in front of us."

"I hate you so much right now."

Korra thrust her finger inside of Asami with greater fervor, then added a second. That silenced the complaints. When the oncoming Satomobile got closer, Korra eased up and went back to stroking Asami's clit, trying to make her movements discreet. Asami's breathing escalated the closer the oncoming car got. She did, after all, have her skirt hitched up so far that her pussy was exposed to open air. She took a deep breath and held incredibly still, despite Korra's continuing tortures.

The other driver, an older gentleman in a suit, briefly looked Asami in the eyes as they passed by, seemingly unaware of what was going on. After the car was behind them, Asami released a pent up scream that bordered on an angry growl. She leaned back, and Korra slid two fingers inside of her again, prompting Asami to cry out with every heavy breath she took. The pace was fast and even, intended to bring Asami close to the edge. When her muscles began to tighten, Korra once again moved out to play with her clit. A series of long, heavy strokes between her clit and entrance sent Asami into her first orgasm. Her entire body writhed as she screamed, but she somehow managed to maintain control of the car – with a massive deceleration caused by the removal of her foot from the gas pedal.

Asami slammed herself against the headrest of the driver's seat and pulled her underwear back up. "Fuck you, Korra!"

"Not quite yet, but pull over anyway."

The car came to an abrupt stop off the side of the road, kicking up dust along the way. Asami turned off the engine, but left the radio on, and furiously removed her jacket, tossing it on the floor of the back seat. Korra made a move toward her, but Asami was having none of it. She all but pounced on Korra, shoving her down on the seat and kissing her with unrestrained passion. She captured Korra's lower lip and began to suck on it, then yanked off the Avatar's form-fitting shirt, tossing it aside. Asami leaned up for just a moment, checking for additional cars. There were none. And no wandering peasants anywhere in the vicinity. She moved back down and roughly pressed her lips to Korra's again, moaning against her.

"I love it when you get angry," Korra hissed.

_"Shut the fuck up."_

Korra grinned as Asami nipped at her bare stomach. "The mouth on you, I swear."

The enraged heiress removed Korra's bra, then slid her nails down her sides, hoping to leave temporary marks behind. She ran her tongue over Korra's breasts, taking a nipple between her teeth and sucking on it with controlled force. Korra slid her hands back up Asami's loose white blouse, running her hands along Asami's toned back. It was very good, of course, but not what Korra had in mind at the moment.

"Get into the backseat," Korra ordered.

Asami wasn't listening. Instead, she pulled off Korra's shoes and, with obvious defiance, continued to leave little love bites along Korra's chest, stomach, and neck. Korra shut her eyes and smiled, lost in the sensations for a moment, but this rebellion wasn't acceptable. She slid both her hands up to Asami's head. Then she took hold of Asami's hair and, with gentle but firm strength, pulled back on her head in order to separate lips from flesh. Korra glared at her with commanding eyes.

"Get in the back. Now."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Asami snarled, pulled herself off Korra, and climbed into the backseat. Korra sat up. Asami was sitting on the center of the seat with her legs crossed like a lady, arms back on the headrests, shirt loose, hair disheveled, chest heaving, eyes alive with primal lust. Korra let out an approving groan as she climbed into the back with her.

She straddled Asami's lap, bare-chested and exposed to the world around her. The sun beat down on her tanned skin as she gave Asami a deep, possessive kiss. She ran her hands through Asami's hair and sighed when she felt the heiress wrap her arms around her torso, sliding fingers up and down her spine. Korra unbuttoned Asami's blouse as quickly as she could – she would have liked to rip it off, but they couldn't very well arrive in Ba Sing Se and deal with the press while looking as if they'd ripped each other apart. She tossed Asami's red bra to the floor and smashed their chests together, holding Asami tight as their tongues warred for dominance.

Korra wrestled Asami down onto the seat, licking up her neck, then moved down to unzip and remove her boots, skirt, and – finally – her underwear. If Asami was still shy about exposing herself, she wasn't showing it anymore. The need was too great.

"Lean up against the side," Korra said. "Spread your legs."

Asami slid back until she was in a recline seated position, her back pressed against the side of the car to allow Korra maximum use of the bench seat. Asami spread her legs as instructed, throwing one over the headrest and the other over Korra's bare shoulder. Korra leaned over her and, while caressing the leg over her shoulder, she gave her a smoldering kiss.

She slid her lips down across Asami's chest, then her stomach, and finally down between her legs. Asami kept one eye fixed on the horizon, paranoid about other oncoming cars, but grinned in satisfaction as Korra's tongue flicked against her wet core. Asami finally shut her eyes and leaned her head back, losing herself in the sensations.

Korra used a wide tongue to stroke Asami, then narrowed it into a point to caress her clit. She kept things purely oral for a time, her pace steady and predictable, then slid her fingers inside the other girl, reaching deep. She held her hand still, letting Asami grind against it, then began to thrust. She shaped her tongue into a 'u' and surrounded her clitoris, sliding it across her sensitive flesh while giving it a little bit of suction. She slid her hands all over her smooth flesh.

Muscles tensed and screams intensified. Asami was looking skyward, shouting without a care, and holding off for as long as she could. A long, slow lick and a deep thrust of Korra's fingers pushed her over the edge after some precision caresses meant to build up tension. She buried her fingers in Korra's brown hair and rode out the orgasm until two aftershocks sent her writhing all over again. When Asami finally grew still, Korra leaned back and licked her own lips to clear off the gathered moisture there.

Satisfied with what she had done, Korra leaned over Asami and locked eyes with her. "See? You are rewarded for your patience and obedience."

Asami took three deep breaths. "You get off fucking me in the open? Fine. Favor returned." Asami patted the metal behind the headrests of the backseat – the rear of the car that was just above the upper edge of the trunk. It was angled, but the top was even enough to sit on. "Take the rest of your clothes off and get up here. On your knees. Face away from me."

With the road still clear, at least for now, Korra did as instructed – sliding out of her pants and underwear. She climbed onto the rear of the car, awkwardly sitting upright on her knees. The metal wasn't comfortable, but she'd allow it. Asami slid up behind her, holding her in place. The heiress began to run her tongue up Korra's spine, and one hand came to grope Korra's large breasts.

Korra groaned. She was pretty much entirely exposed to anyone that wandered by. The sun felt good against her skin, all wild and free. Asami kissed her neck and, with one hand still clasped to a breast, ran her other one along Korra's ribcage. She slid a single finger down Korra's stomach and traced the small outline of Korra's trimmed pubic hair. Asami pressed her cheek against Korra's.

"Feel exposed enough?"

"Don't talk – just fuck."

Tangled up in each other's arms, Korra leaned back into the embrace while Asami, reaching around her waist, slid her fingers into the wet heat between her legs. Korra rocked her hips in time with Asami's strokes, groaning out profanities. Asami gently squeezed her breast at the same time, pinching a nipple between two fingers. She ran her tongue up Korra's neck, flicking her earlobe once she reached the top.

Asami's fingers ended up deep inside her, hitting that sweet spot on Korra's inner wall. Trained accuracy. Though it probably would have been fair to torture Korra for as long as Asami had been teased, she just didn't have the patience for it at this point. She increased her pace, grinding her palm against Korra's clit, demanding that she climax. Asami released Korra's breast and slapped her hand against Korra's ass, leaving a red mark.

"Come for me, Korra," Asami whispered. She felt Korra's walls tighten. "That's it. Almost."

A series of deep, rapid thrusts triggered her release. Korra latched her hand onto Asami's side and dug her nails into flesh as an orgasm ripped through her, causing Korra's entire body to convulse in pleasure. Her screams dwindled into high-pitched cries, which then softened into little moans.

Asami released her and slipped back into the backseat, lying down. Korra climbed down and laid on top of her. They wrapped each other in an embrace. There'd been no traffic on the horizon. They were safe for a minute or two. Asami ran her hands up and down Korra's back. They didn't say anything for a long while, just lost in the sensation of one another.

"You're such a bad influence," Asami said.

Korra nestled closer to her. "I had an excellent teacher."

"About that 'who's really in charge' line – remind me to handcuff you when we get to Ba Sing Se."

"Do I have to call you 'mistress' again?"

"If you're lucky." Asami looked over at the driver's seat. "Dammit, Korra, why do you always do this on a road trip? I was just minding my own business. We could have been there by now."

"If you can find a better traveling game than car sex, feel free to share it."


End file.
